


Soul

by Ankhiale



Series: Virtue [1]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princes and princesses, in six sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul

**Ib**

Vania weighs herself against the world, and she is the lighter.

***

**Sheut**

Lianne is negative space: unseen, unacknowledged, and utterly vital.

***

**Ren**

Jasson is a bright, shining word, that slays empires.

***

**Akh**

Liam is the ghost, beneficent and maleficent, risen to life.

***

**Ba**

Kalasin is the never-dying.

***

**Ka**

Roald is the breath of life, who blows into Thayet and causes her to live again.


End file.
